The invention relates to metal forming machines and, in particular, to a type of forging or heading machine capable of striking multiple blows at each of a plurality of die stations.
Multiple blow forging machines are characterized by their high operational speeds and productivity resulting from the avoidance of workpiece transferring steps between working blows. Multiple die heading machines are utilized for making parts requiring a plurality of successive forming steps in different die cavities. Certain machines have been developed to combine the benefits of both multiple blow machines with those of multiple die machines. The prior art has included three blow two die headers and to limited extent machines of this general type capable of conversion between two blows on a first die, one on a second die and one blow on the first die, two on the second die. Such convertible machines known in the prior art have required extensive set-up changes in their drive systems for conversion between operational modes. These involved set-up procedures are inherently time consuming and are susceptible to errors or omission which in turn may require subsequent adjustment, result in production of unnecessary waste and consequent lost production and damage to the machine or tooling.